Don't Be Afraid to Fly
by xstepherzzz
Summary: Miley and Shane have been bffs since they were little. They have been dating for a year but afraid of falling in love, Miley broke it off. Will Miley get over her fear of love or will Miley and Shane lose their friendship for good? HMxCR Shiley!
1. Ends Lead to New Beginnings

**Don't Be Afraid to Fly**

Chapter One; Ends Lead to New Beginnings

I was so mad. How could he make such a stupid decision? I mean yeah I did break up with him but I had my reasons. Okay so maybe I didn't give him that good of an explanation and he didn't even see it coming and maybe it wasn't the best reason, but I can't help my feelings. When I was with him I was always so happy and he gave me this feeling like butterflies dancing in the pit of my stomach. When he held me I felt so safe and comfortable I never wanted him to let go. He always knew what to say right when to say it and he kept me laughing. The simplest things he did or said made my day complete. When we were laying down and staring into each other's eyes I could feel something I never felt before and it was all too overwhelming. It was like I was falling in love and it scared me. I mean I'm only fifteen I'm too young for love and plus I always taught myself I would never allow myself to get caught in that pathetic love scene. I didn't really believe in love. All my realtionships were about fun and I always knew there had to be an end. I never got too attached to anybody it just wasn't in the cards for me. And he gave me these amazing feelings like I wanted to be with him forever and it made me terrified. And if we so called did fall in love I didn't want to hurt him and that scared me more than falling in love. I knew me and Miley Stewart was not a good person. So I did what I had to do, I got out of it with using the whole cliché breakup line "I think we'd be better off just friends." I mean we were always friends, best friends since we were little and I guess somewhere along we both wanted more so a year ago we got together. It was a great year but it was just too much. I ended it and he went insane. He was never into the whole party scene that was always me and he was always there to save me but when I broke up with him its like his world ended. He went to a party and started this obsession with drugs and drinking like it would help anything. It's like he was-

The cold wind blew into my face interrupting any more thoughts upon this whole situation. Today was one of the chillier nights and I was walking alone with just a faded pair of jeans and simple green t-shirt. If I wasn't as aggravated and frustrated I could probably feel the goosebumps forming along my arms from the cold. But I had a mission to accomplish. I was going to beat the crap out of the jerk who gave him that useless garbage he was taking.

I walked into the all-too-familiar small white shack where most of the parties in this town took place. My blood was boiling and I was ready to freak out on someone. I pushed through the crowd and I saw Shane sitting with a sulken face downing down what looked like his fifth beer of the night with a lit joint in his other hand. His dark brown hair was sweaty and messy, his cheeks were red, his once beautiful chocolate brown eyes were half closed and from what you could see of them they were bloodshot and looking very sad. I walked over to him with no hesitation.

"Shane?" He looked up immediately. "Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on?

"Oh nothing just hanging," I managed to get out through his slurred words.

"Shane what is this? Drinking? Smoking? What has gotten into you! You were so against this and now your just like you swore you'd never be. Why are you doing this? This had got to be the stupidest thing you've ever decided to do!"

"What's it to you? We're over I can do what the hell I want! Now leave me alone!" he shot back.

"No I won't! Shane you're my best friend. Just because we're not dating doesn't mean I don't care about you. Shane I care about you."

"Yeah okay,"

"Don't use that tone with me! It's the truth. I do care about you. Now stop being an irresponsible jerk and stop this shit and let's head back home."

"No, I'm staying. Leave me alone."

"No!" I stood my ground.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I have never seen him so angry in my life. I didn't like this side of him. Seeing him like this made me want to cry.

"Shane why are you being like this? You're being unfair. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Whatever!" He started walking away.

"Shane get back here!" I ran after him.

"Didn't I say to leave me alone?"

"Fine Shane I will leave you alone but before can you just tell me who gave you the drugs? Who have you been hanging with?"

"Just a new friend."

"Name?"

"Why?"

"Please Shane just tell me?"

Just then some boy came by. I had to say he was kind of cute and he looked somewhat familiar but I could't quite put my finger on it. He was a little shorter than Shane with short light brown hair and these icy grey eyes. He held a beer in one hand and was greeting Shane with the other hand.

"Hey," he nodded to me.

I just ignored him and stood in front of Shane with my hand on my hips waiting for an answer.

"Shane answer me," I stearnly stated.

"This is Josh and he did."

"Oh so Josh?" He looked at me and his glowing smile faded as he raised his eyebrows.

"And how may I help you?"

"You've been hanging with Shane and letting him start drugs and crap."

"And you point being?"

"That's wrong. Shane's not like that he doesn't do that. Do me a favor and back off and leave him alone."

"He paid and I gave. Not my problem."

"Yes it is leave him alone."

"Ah you must be the ex. Thought so. Didn't you dump him? So just stick to your life okay?"

"No he's stiill my best friend and I care about him."

"Yeah, yeah"

"I do! You know what? You're an asshole."

"And you're a bitch."

I could feel my face getting hot and my fists clenching and then I remembered him. About a year ago me and him were at a party together, and we hooked up. His name was Josh Henderson, his family was rich or his stepdad was. He always had the biggest and best parties ever. He loved to drink, he drank a lot but he didn't do drugs, just sold them. He wasn't the nicest guy ever, he was extremely cocky. I couldn't blame him though, he was extremely good looking and all the girls were always all over him. I'd be surprised if he even remembered me.

"Oh my God didn't I make out with you once?"

"Probably," then his beautiful smiled reappeared.

"Your cute," Did I just say that out loud? Oh God I think I did.

"Your hot," He said getting closer.

All of a sudden I felt this surge of heat rush to my face as his face was just inches apart from me. Shane had passed out nearby, but me and Josh just kept talking. He seemed different that the snotty scumbag I've known him as before.

We sat down and talked some more then he moved closer and gave me the roughest sweetest kiss. I wasn't expecting it.

"Oh I'm sorry," He said realizing my shocked face. "it's just that your so beautiful."

"Aw thank you." He was so swee,t now I was wishing I kissed him back. So we had a rough beginning but things change and he certainly wasn't the asshole I thought he was.

"You certainly know how to make a girl blush." I teased him

"I can't help but saying the truth when I'd never been this close to someone as gorgeous as yourself."

"Oh stop, we made out before havent we?" I teased again and then our lips collided again only parting for oxygen.

When it was getting late he walked me home and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I quickly jot down my number on his hand and walked inside but not before turning back around and smiling at him before I opened my front door.

Top of Form


	2. I'm in Love and Not Afraid

**Don't Be Afraid to Fly**

Chapter 2; I'm In Love and Not Afraid

A few days later I was sitting on my couch watching some T.V. when Shane came over. I was surprised because he hasn't been over my house since before the break-up and I thought he didn't want to see me from that whole fight a few days ago.

"Hey can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure," I turned off the T.V. and made room for him on the couch. He sat down awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about that stuff I was doing and being a jerk to you. I guess I was just a little upset. I'll stop it. I'm really sorry, Miley. I really am."

"Oh no Shane it's okay. I'm not your mother or your girlfriend I shouldn't be bossing you around. But thank you so much. And I'm sorry."

"So? What have you been doing lately?" He started conversation.

"Oh nothing really. Shane I want to be honest with you and there's something I really have to tell you."

"Oh no your not really an alien and you want to eat my babies?" He teased and we both chuckled.

"No, it's just…I'm not quite sure how to say this."

"Just say it," He urged me.

"Okay, okay but promise you won't get mad."

"I promise I won't get mad just tell me"

"Alright, um I have a new boyfriend,"

Just then he jumped up.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" He was pacing back and forth he looked like a mad man.

"Shane-" He interrupted me.

"Miley how could you do this to me? I mean first you break up with me and now not even a week later you already moved on? I can't I just cant" He said putting a hand up.

"Shane you promised you wouldn't get mad!"

"Who is he? Who is this jerk?"

"Shane don't be like this,"

"Who is it?" He said with anger rising with every word he spoke.

"Josh," I finally said after a long silence.

He started laughing I seriously thought he was going to go insane. He was acting like a legit psychopath.

"You're a bitch!" He spat at me and stormed out. I raced to the door after him.

"Shane wait, please," But he just kept walking zoning out all my desperate calls of his name and following apologies.

I felt like such a jerk. I never wanted to hurt him. He was absolutely one hundred and one percent right. I am a bitch. I should have just been completely honest with him from day one. Told him the truth about why I was breaking up with him. But then again he wouldn't understand no one does. I should have never dated my best friend. Then this stuff happens afterwards, but I was too stupid to realize. Well I guess that's why I waited this long. I liked him for a long time but I never said anything because I didn't want to date him. I knew about my relationships and I never wanted to fall in love but I know how my relationships end. All relationships end in at least one person gets hurt. And that is exactly the reason why I hid the truth. But sophomore year came around and we were laying on the couch watching T.V., my head on his shoulder and he just said it. I was completely shocked my eyes widened and my mouth fell to the ground. We were best friends and both liked eachother. So I made the stupidest decision and dated him well knowing I don't fall in love and someone will get hurt in the end. But with him, that thought never popped up. All my standards didn't apply. And that is very scary. It's like he was something special.

A honk sounded. It was Josh. We were hanging tonight. I felt so guilty about being with him but it felt so right and what I needed right now. We fit better, we were more alike. We were both on the same level, hard kids who just like to mess around and have fun. We didn't fall in love, we didn't get hurt. It was so much easier and less complicated than being with Shane. Plus Josh was incredibly hot and made me melt every time I saw him.

I went outside and got in the car.

"Hey babe," He greeted me with a sweet little peck on the lips.

"Hey, so what are the plans for tonight?"

"I figured we can chill on the homefront. Only my little brother is home and we can just lock him in his room."

"Sounds good," I said leaning in for a short kiss and then he took my hand and we sped off to his house.

It was a cute little light blue house. It looked very cozy. He lived there with his little brother, Carter and his dad but his dad was always working.

"Welcome to the house," He said with his arms spread out and I chuckled a small laugh.

Then his little brother came out.

"Hey hottie," I was shocked that a little boy thought this way. He looked like he was no older than six.

"Sorry my brother's a little horny thing," He turns to his brother" get in your room and stay there."

"Fine, Fine," he mumbled and walked slowly to his room but not before turning around and telling me his name and number. Josh pushed him and locked him in the room.

"Yeah, he can be a pest sometimes,"

" I can see, " I laughed.

"So let's go to my room," He held out his hand and I took it and we walked down the hall into his room. He sat on his bed and patted next to him for me to sit. I sat down and he put one hand on the back of my neck and the other on the back of my head and started kissing me. I really liked him and I haven't been in this kind of lusty fun relationship in a long time. I used to be a bad kid. I used to drink and smoke and do drugs and sleep around. Shane always saved me when I needed help getting home or something; he was always my hero. When I was dating Shane, he was a first timer. Before me he only kissed one girl and it wasn't a real kiss, one of those peck kisses in sixth grade and they held hands. He was so afraid with me and we barely did anything. We only had small kisses every once in a while. I didn't know why he was so shy, it got me mad but I couldn't force him to do stuff he didn't want to. But here kissing Josh felt so good. All of a sudden his hands moved down and were moving along my body.

I pulled away from the kiss. He was moving a little fast. I wasn't sure what was going on.

"What are you doing?"

"I really like you," He said innocently.

"I like you too,"

"Then be with me," He started kissing and touching me again and I pulled away again.

"Josh, we've only been dating for a few days. Don't you think we should wait a little longer?"

"What's the difference between a month from now? I really like you but I guess you don't feel the same," He turned away from me. I felt really bad.

"No Josh I do I really really do. I like you a lot."

"Yeah, okay,"

I didn't know what to do so I did the only thing I could. I needed to show him I did like him.

"I'll show you," As our bodies got closer what he wanted turned into what I wanted. I stopped doing this kind stuff, being in this kind of relationships, but for him there was an exception. He was the "bad boy" that I always used to fool with, but there was something more than just that. I couldn't figure it out just yet.

After we were done we lay next to each other, my head on his chest with his arms around me.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," I said instantly not even thinking about it. And right then when I said the words I actually meant it. I didn't care about all my standards and promises I made to myself and all my old thoughts. I was in love and I wasn't afraid.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I was walking home when I saw Shane.

"Hey Shane," He looked up and then when he saw me his face dropped.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be busy with you new boyfriend?" He said angrily.

"Shane stop, don't be like this."

"I'm not being like anything."

" Shane you're my best friend. I want to stay best friends, I'm really sorry for everything I did and everything I put you through. But I really want to be back the way it was. When we talked about everything and anything and laughed until we cried and just plain hung out together. Can't you just forgive me?"

He stood there for awhile, it was like he was actually thinking about it.

"Okay, so maybe I overreacted a little bit," He finally admitted.

"And I understand completely,"

"Okay shoot we'll hang out in an hour. Your place?"

"I'd love that. We can catch up," I smiled and he did as well and then we walked our separate ways.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I was at the house getting everything ready for the rest of the night. I figured we'd eat some pizza and popcorn and watch some movies. It would be fun. When I just finished setting everything up Shane walked in with a much better mood.

"Hey Shaney, ready for some fun?" I teased using his old nickname. He laughed then plopped himself on the couch.

We ended up watching two movies, ate way too much and now we were just sitting on the couch under a blanket talking.

"So how's things with ..um..him?" He refused to say his name.

"They are really good. So you got any girls you're interested in yet?" I teased.

"Oh tons," He said flexing his arms. "There's so many but so hard to decide from."

"Yeah, I bet," I sarcastically said as I rolled my eyes and laughed at him.

I couldn't stop thinking about Josh and I knew I had to tell Shane. He would find out sooner or later and it'd be best if he heard it from me. There was never a guy like Josh before. When I just slept with guys it was one night things. If I was in a relationship it would be at least a month not the next day of dating them. I needed to tell Shane not just to get the guilt off my chest but I needed some friendly advice. I was debating whether to wait it out a bit or tell him now. We were sitting in a long silence and somehow my thoughts just blurted out of my mouth

"Shane, we did it,"

"What?" I could see from his face he was confused.

"Me and Josh…we kinda… did it,"

"Did what,"

"We has sex," I finally said with my eyes glued to the floor. I couldn't bear to look at him.

"WHAT?! Miley you just started dating him for Christ's sake!!"

"I know, I know. But at the time it felt right."

"It felt right? Miley you don't do that with someone so soon. I can't believe that jerk!"

"Don't call him names he wasn't the only one who wanted it. Shane, I love him,"

"You love him? You love him?! Is this some kind of sick joke? Miley 2 days is not love. You don't even know him."

"Yes I do!" I fought back.

"We dated much much much longer than that and we didn't do barely anything but like kiss…sometimes."

"That's because your chicken shit!" I was getting mad. I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh but he was starting to piss me off. After saying it I wish I didn't. That really hurt him, I could see it in his eyes.

"Shane-"He started to walk away. "Wait Shane I didn't mean it!" Guilt started to drown my insides and I really wish right then I could take that back. I hate hurting him worse than anything. It makes me hate myself more and I guess lately I've hating myself a lot lately. I really have to stop fighting and hurting him. Were best friends. Life is so hard. I'm starting to hate it.

"No, I'm out!" He walked out the door once again as I once again stood at the door calling his name and shooting out apologies only to be ignored for the second time that day.

**REVIEWS PLEASE! **


	3. I Broke Him

**Chapter 3: I Broke Him**

2 weeks. It's been two weeks. Two long horrid weeks. And two weeks way too long without him. I haven't talked to him, I haven't heard from him or even seen him since that day. We haven't been this long without each other since before we even knew each other.

I remember the first day we met like it was yesterday. We had this weird yet amazing connection ever since my blue orbs met his brown ones. It was like best friends at first sight. I was the new girl in town and I had no friends whatsoever. I moved from Tennessee so I had this weird country accent and the only time anyone talked to me was to imitate me or call me a dirty poor hillbilly. Nice, I know. But Shane, he was weird too and he lived there his whole life.

He was the outcast in school, he had no friends. I could never really understand why no one liked him. He was a really cute kid along with an amazing personality and was extremely funny. Talking to him for five minutes could cheer up a whole bad day and my frowns and sad tears would turn to tears from laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. Whenever we hung out my smile never ever left my face and I always felt so comfortable with him. I could tell him everything and anything and he wouldn't judge me or hate me for it. I was never really close to anyone before him and kept my feelings to myself. He was like that himself too. But with each other we just opened up and we trusted each other.

After a few weeks of being his friend I realized the thing that set him apart from everybody else in our school. He loved music. He was like a little future musician at 11 years old. He could play the piano, drums, and guitar. It was so amazing and I was fascinated. I thought it was amazing and honestly so cool, but the kids at school? They thought differently. I guess that's how we kind connected. I loved to sing, I was singing since I could talk. I knew a little guitar but he taught me all I know today. It was such a crazy cool connection we had; me and my singing and him and his instruments. We had this common thing that although set us apart from the rest of the kids it made us closer and the best of friends. It was the love we shared.

There are so many more things than just music that made us best friends. He's the only person in the world who understands me and is always there to listen to me. I mean I could talk to him about basically everything and anything like I said before. He sometimes even knows something before I even say it or knows what I'm feeling before I even feel it. It's insane.

Without him in my life I'm not complete. I'm not me. Half of me is missing. I have this empty feeling inside of me pleading to be fulfilled once again. I know exactly what I need to do. I need to go see him, apologize for everything I did to hurt him and make amends. I need to set things right again and get my best friend back no matter what it takes.

The only thing standing in my way was fear. Fear of rejection. Fear of him not wanting to see me. Fear of him not wanting to talk to me. Fear of him screaming at me to get out of his sight. But most of all fear that he doesn't want me back in his life; he doesn't want to be my best friend again.

It was five o' clock and I was walking across our street. I finally mustered up the courage. I know this has to be done. I mean at least if he doesn't want to be friend I still will get to see him one last time. The best friend I ever had.

The sky was getting dark already which probably meant it was going to rain. I was secretly hoping this wasn't a sign from God saying that this wasn't going to turn out too great. I walked a little faster so I could talk to him and get home before it started to pour. I finally reached my destination and knocked on the door, something I wasn't really used to doing. I usually just walked right in; it was like my second home. But under these recent circumstances I thought knocking would be a better idea and less awkward. I knocked three times and still there was no answer, strange. I know his mom works late and his older brother is never home because he's always too busy partying 24/7 but at least he should be home. His car was in the driveway. Thinking that he was probably blasting music up in his room I climbed up the vines to his room. I always did this when I needed someone to talk to or just wanted to see him. It was our little secret route. It's a wonder his parents never figured it out.

As I was climbing up the vines I couldn't help but think about how I climbed these so many times before. Whenever I needed to talk to him late at night. Whenever I needed ears to listen and shoulders to lean on. Whenever I just needed my best friend. He was always there, always has been and a part of me still feels he always will. But honestly I'm not quite sure anymore and that scared me more than anything. I really need him.

I peeked through his window and saw him, which alone brought a smile to my face. It felt so good to see him, I felt so much better already. His face was in his hands. What in the world was he doing? I was just about to tap on his window to get his attention when he released his hands from his face and sat up. Was he crying? His eyes were red and swollen, tears falling freely down his cheeks.

That happy-alive feeling completely dropped, I felt even worse than before. But then again this was the perfect time. I needed to go in there and comfort him. Lend my shoulder and ears like he has done so many times for me. I need to find the source hurting my best friend and fix it.

Then I saw it. The thing destroying my best friend's always happy-go-lucky attitude. The thing tearing his huge shining smile right off his face. It was "us" or more like what we used to be. He was holding a picture of the two of us.

It was the picture I made him take with me at the mall. I wanted to get a Christmas picture taken just for the fun of it. After much wining he finally caved in. I made us wear matching red sweaters. It was one of my favorite pictures. In the picture he looked so happy and alive. His eyes were the beautiful chocolate brown I haven't witnessed in awhile since they're always so bloodshot and swollen nowadays. His grin was so wide his dimples were showing, I really miss that smile.

This is my entire fault. Everything. I've completely and utterly destroyed my best friend. I broke him.


	4. Apologies and Tempers

**Chapter 4: Apologies and Tempers**

I absolutely feel like shit. I disgust myself. I'm without a doubt the worse find in the whole entire world. How could I do this to him? How could I put him in this state and worse yet leave him crying all along with no comfort? I sincerely was just trying to protect him from getting hurt from me, but in the process I've hurt him even worse. I'm at a point in my life right now where I don't know anything anymore. I try and I try but it just ends up with a worse outcome every single time. I really wish thing were back in place again and my life wasn't so overwhelming and complicated as it turned out as of now.

My phone began to ring, but I had no energy to answer it. I was drowning in my thoughts about to cry out of hopelessness and regret. Just then there was a sudden knock on my bedroom door. I shot up quickly wiping away my tears as the unknown person walked in. It was Shane. As our eyes locked my stomach starting to churn and my heart began to race. I swear there's something wrong with me. My phone started to ring once again but I quickly turned it off not wanting it to interrupt this moment.

"He can we talk?" He asked uneasily.

"Of course," I said brighter than before. I mean I thought he was mad and upset and me. Oh my God, did he see me outside his window? No, he couldn't have. Maybe he's coming to say our friendship is over for good and he never wants to see my slutty face again. I'm going to die.

He started to speak interrupting my pessimistic thoughts again.

"Look, I'm really sorry…for everything. I'm so sorry for treating you like shit and being a complete douche-bag. I'm sorry for anything I said or did that hurt you in any way…"

"What?" I was so confused. I hurt him and he was apologizing?

"Wait, just let me finish… I guess I was just…really angry. Really, really, extremely, incredulously, -"

"Okay Shane I get it."

"…that you moved on so fast… but that…that's none of my business. You are my best friend, and I should have your back no matter what, not adding more problems. Miles, I..I need you in my life."

Not trying to be sappy or anything but I wanted to cry. He was so sweet and he shouldn't be here apologizing to me. It should be the other way around. He is way too good a friend to me. I had this urge to just take him back right then and there. I wanted to grab take his sweetly irresistible face and kiss him uncontrollably. Thank God I controlled my actions and came back to my senses.

"Aw, no Shane. I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm the one who hurt and betrayed my best friend countless of times a-" He cut my off.

"Don't…it's all good." He then gave me that big cute smile that I adored. I missed that smile so much. It did wonders to me and always made me feel alive and forces me to smile right back.

"So…we good then?"

"Yeah, we're great," He smiled again, this time I little wider with his arms spread out welcoming me into a hug. Another thing I missed about him. He has the most warm and comfortable hugs. Once you entered his strong arms, you wouldn't want to leave them. We were probably were hugging for quite some time now because the next thing I knew my door viciously burst open.

The noise made us both jump out of our embrace and Shane rolled across my bed, falling on the floor. I small chuckle escaped my lips at his clumsiness. He looked up at me with a small smile, his dark hair tousled and looking kinda…hot.

"What's the hell is going on here?!" My attention turned back to the door and the owner of the angry voice. It was Josh.

"Hey Joshie, what brings you here?" I tried to sweeten up to him. I had no idea what had his panties in a twist.

"No, no, no," He laughed angrily. "Me doing here? ME? What is HE doing here? What are YOU TWO doing here?!"

"What? Oh no. Josh, no. Don't be upset bab-" He cut my off and his face turned bright red and twisted in anger. He was furious, I could feel it. I've never seen him like this before, it kinda was scaring me.

"Well," He said tapping his foot. "I'm waiting for some answer and I want them now!"

"Josh, Shane just came over to apologize and we were just hugging. You know like good old friends, right Shane," I turned to Shane for support hoping you wouldn't be a dumbass.

All attention turned to Shane and Josh eyed him suspiciously as Shane finally got right-side up on his two feet.

"Yeah, yeah. Good ol' friends again," he smiled wrapping an arm around my shoulder which made Josh even more mad. Great, just great.

"I have been calling you all day!"

"Oh...um...yeah. Sorry about that. I was in a bad mood before…"

"You couldn't answer the phone to talk to your boyfriend?"

"I…"

"I was worried sick about you! But noo you decide let's just ignore my ever-caring boyfriend. He can worry his ass off and I'll just worry about it later. He can wait."

"No, it wasn't like th-"

"I'm you boyfriend because I freakin' love you and I'm there when you need someone to care to talk to you and make you feel better!" Josh was getting angrier by the second and he was almost screaming in my face. I was really scared, no lie.

"Just let her speak man," Shane defended me.

Josh glared at Shane like he wanted to rip his head off.

"Alright then, I'm just gonna go," Shane said as he started to leave. Josh continued to throw him dirty looks as I waved him off.

"Call you later," I said to him as he nodded and left.

"Oh so you have time for him, but not me, YOUR FREAKIN' BOYFRIEND!" he yelled now totally in my face.

"No, Josh. I wish you would just understand. He's my best friend. I was just making up with him…"

"IF YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT HIM THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST BE WITH HIM, FORGET ME!"

"Josh, please stop. I love you."

"OH REALLY? YOU LOVE ME?" He punched my dresser that I was standing next to so hard I swear I saw a piece of wood chip off. I was beyond terrified, I could feel tears trickling down. I think he saw it in my face, because he all of a sudden calmed down.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to. I was just…I'm sorry I love you. I can't live without you. I love you so much please forgive me." I collapsed into his arms in a hug as he wiped my tears away.

"I love you, I love you so much," he kept whispering in my ear and he rubbed my back. I just stayed in his arms. To afraid to speak up and not knowing what to say.

"It's ok," I squeaked.

"I'll make it up to you," He said climbing into my bed while he pulled me on top of him and started kissing me. I gave in to him.


End file.
